Survivor: Cambodia
Survivor: Cambodia — Second Chance, also known as Survivor: Second Chance, was the 31st season of Survivor and the twelfth season of coverage for RHAP. Unlike previous seasons, which were completely cast by producers, this season featured 20 contestants chosen by an online public vote from a producer-picked pool of 32 past players, all of whom had played only once before and not yet won. Description The coverage for Cambodia began all the way back in May 2015, when the players in the pool to be elected to the cast first dropped. Rob put out the call for any candidates to come onto his podcast to promote themselves. He was met with an overwhelming response; 25 out of the 32 candidates did interviews with him. Before the votes were revealed, Rob did a podcast with RHAP Tabulator Curt Clark to make his predictions for who would make the cast based on votes from the RHAP community. Additionally, Mike Bloom, Jessica Liese, and Akiva Wienerkur released two podcasts giving their own takes on the interviews/campaigns and their predictions as to who would get on.Survivor Second Chances Campaign Roundtable – Part 1 Survivor Second Chances Campaign Roundtable – Part 2 As the season premiere date got closer, the usual pre-season coverage came out, including the "7 Things to Know" podcast with Josh Wigler, a cast preview with Nicole Cesternino, and predictions with Angie Caunce based on her casting types system. The Cambodia coverage also saw several changes and additions to the weekly podcasts. Due to usual Survivor Know-it-Alls cohost Stephen Fishbach being on the season and therefore unavailable to podcast, Josh Wigler, Survivor journalist and partner on The Evolution of Strategy, filled in. Additionally, Rob instituted a new weekly podcast in Episode 2 called "Why ____ Lost." With cohost David Bloomberg, formerly of Reality News Online, the two went through David's rules of playing the game in order to see where the most recently voted out contestant went wrong. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season with the exception of Episode 8's exit interview and recap podcast, due to the birth of his second child. Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls. David Bloomberg appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Jordan Kalish appeared on every exit interview podcast with the exception of Episode 8 and the finale. Campaign Interviews May 8, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Teresa “T-Bird” Cooper Interview: Teresa "T-Bird" Cooper May 8, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Jim Rice Interview:' Jim Rice May 9, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Jeff Varner Interview:' Jeff Varner May 9, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Kelley Wentworth Interview:' Kelley Wentworth May 9, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Kelly Wiglesworth Interview:' Kelly Wiglesworth May 9, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Abi Maria Gomes Interview:' Abi Maria Gomes May 10, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Troyzan Robertson:' Troyzan Robertson May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Shane Powers Interview:' Shane Powers May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Stephanie Valencia Interview:' Stephanie Valencia May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Monica Padilla Interview:' Monica Padilla May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Shirin Oskooi Interview:' Shirin Oskooi May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Peih-Gee Law Interview:' Peih-Gee Law May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Andrew Savage Interview:' Andrew Savage May 11, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Keith Nale Interview:' Keith Nale May 12, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Max Dawson Interview:' Max Dawson May 12, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Kass McQuillen Interview:' Kass McQuillen May 12, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Kimmi Kappenberg Interview:' Kimmi Kappenberg May 12, 2015 - Survivor: Second Chances | Stephen Fishbach Interview: Stephen Fishbach May 13, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Vytas Baskauskas Interview:' Vytas Baskauskas May 13, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Terry Deitz Interview:' Terry Deitz May 13, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Tasha Fox Interview:' Tasha Fox May 14, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Natalie Tenerelli Interview:' Natalie Tenerelli May 14, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Mikayla Wingle Interview:' Mikayla Wingle May 14, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Jeremy Collins Interview:' Jeremy Collins May 15, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Spencer Bledsoe Interview:' Spencer Bledsoe May 17, 2015 -'Survivor: Second Chances | Ciera Eastin Interview:' Ciera Eastin May 19, 2015 -'RHAP Projects the Cast of Survivor Second Chance:' Curt Clark May 21, 2015 -'The Survivor Funeral of Shane Powers:' Shane Powers Pre-Season August 26, 2015 - 7 Things You Need to Know About Survivor Cambodia: 'Josh Wigler September 8, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Season Preview Cast Assessment: Nicole Cesternino September 20, 2015 - Revealing Cambodia Character Types with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce Episode 1 September 23, 2015 - Know It Alls| Episode 1 Second Chance Recap September 24, 2015 - Exit Interview with the First Player Voted out of Survivor Cambodia: 'Vytas Baskauskas September 27, 2015 - 'Jenna Lewis Recaps Cambodia Episode 1: 'Jenna Lewis, Jessica Liese Episode 2 September 30, 2015 - 'Episode 2 LIVE From NYC Second Chance Recap October 1, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Second Player Voted out of Survivor Cambodia: 'Shirin Oskooi October 1, 2015 - 'John Carroll Recaps Cambodia Episode 2: 'John Carroll October 3, 2015 - 'Jim Rice Answers the Cambodia Episode 2 Voicemail: Jim Rice October 6, 2015 - Why ________ Lost Survivor for Episodes 1 & 2 with David Bloomberg Episode 3 October 7, 2015 - Know It Alls| Episode 3 Second Chance Recap October 8, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted out of Cambodia: 'Peih-Gee Law October 9, 2015 - 'Denise Stapley Recaps Episode 3 of Cambodia: Denise Stapley, Antonio Mazzaro October 13, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 3 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 4 October 14, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 4 Second Chance Recap October 15, 2015 - Exit Interview with the 4th Player Voted out of Cambodia: 'Jeff Varner October 15, 2015 - 'Randy Bailey Recaps Cambodia Episode 4: Randy Bailey October 16, 2015 - Nicole Cesternino Answers the Cambodia Episode 4 Voicemail: Nicole Cesternino October 19, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 4 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 5 October 21, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 5 Second Chance Recap October 22, 2015 - Exit Interview with the 5th Player Voted out of Cambodia: 'Monica Padilla October 22, 2015 - 'Teresa “T-Bird” Cooper Recaps Cambodia Episode 5: Teresa "T-Bird" Cooper, Akiva Wienerkur October 27, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Ep #5 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 6 October 28, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 6 Second Chance Recap October 29, 2015 - Exit Interviews with the Latest Players Eliminated from Cambodia: 'Terry Dietz, Yung "Woo" Hwang October 30, 2015 - 'Ken Hoang Recaps Cambodia Episode 6: 'Ken Hoang, Matt Cerrone November 1, 2015 - 'AJ Mass on the 13 Survivor Second Chance Archetypes: AJ Mass November 3, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 6 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 7 November 4, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 7 Second Chance Recap November 5, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted out: 'Kass McQuillen November 6, 2015 - 'Trish Hegarty Recaps Cambodia Episode 7: Trish Hegarty, Jordan Parhar November 10, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 7 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 8 November 11, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 8 Cambodia Recap November 12, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted out – 11/12/15: ' Josh Wigler, Andrew Savage November 16, 2015 - 'Marty Piombo Recaps Cambodia Episode 8: Josh Wigler, Marty Piombo November 16, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 8 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 9 November 18, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 9 Cambodia Recap November 19, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted out – 11/19/15: Kelly Wiglesworth November 19, 2015 - Neleh Dennis Recaps Cambodia Episode 9: Neleh Dennis November 19, 2015 - Brice Izyah Answers the Survivor Cambodia Episode 9 Voicemail: Brice Izyah November 22, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 9 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episodes 10 & 11 November 25, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episodes 10 & 11 Cambodia Recap November 27, 2015 - Tyson Apostol Recaps Survivor Cambodia Episode 10 & 11: 'Tyson Apostol November 30, 2015 - 'Exit Interview with the Latest 2 Players Voted out: 'Ciera Eastin, Stephen Fishbach December 1, 2015 - 'Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 10 & 11 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 12 December 2, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 12 Cambodia Recap December 3, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted Out – 12/03/15: Joe Anglim December 3, 2015 - Malcolm Freberg Recaps Survivor Cambodia Episode 12: Malcolm Freberg December 4, 2015 - Survivor Cambodia Episode 12 Voicemail with Ali Lasher: Ali Lasher December 8, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 12 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Episode 13 December 9, 2015 - Know It Alls | Episode 13 Cambodia Recap December 10, 2015 - Exit Interview with the Latest Player Voted out: 'Abi Maria Gomes December 10, 2015 - 'Boston Rob Mariano Recaps Survivor Cambodia Episode 13: Rob Mariano December 11, 2015 - Survivor Cambodia Episode 13 Voicemail with Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom December 15, 2015 - Why ______ Lost Survivor for Episode 13 of Cambodia with David Bloomberg Finale December 16, 2015 - POST FINALE | Jordan Parhar & Jessica Liese: Jordan Parhar, Jessica Liese December 16, 2015 - Survivor 2015 Know It Alls | Cambodia FINALE Recap LIVE From the Red Carpet ' December 17, 2015 - 'Survivor Cambodia Exit Interviews with the Winner + Players from the Final 6: Jeremy Collins, Spencer Bledsoe, Kelley Wentworth, Keith Nale, Kimmi Kappenberg December 18, 2015 - Survivor Cambodia FINALE Voicemail with Josh Wigler: Josh Wigler December 21, 2015 - Why Jeremy Won Survivor Cambodia with David Bloomberg Post-Season January 7, 2016 - Catching Up With the Knowingest Know It All | Stephen Fishbach: Stephen Fishbach January 13, 2016 - Survivor 31 Q & A | with Stephen Fishbach: Stephen Fishbach January 14, 2016 - Kelley Wentworth’s Sneaky, Sneaky Survivor Second Chance Story: Kelley Wentworth January 21, 2016 - These Guys Were So Dumb To Let Jeremy Collins Win Survivor Cambodia: Jeremy Collins February 3, 2016 - Catching Up with Spencer Bledsoe: Spencer Bledsoe February 12, 2016 - Catching Up with Tasha Fox: Tasha Fox Bloggers for this season * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher * Dan Heaton * Catherine Lucas * Michel Trudeau Other Facts * Of the 25 potential contestants who interviewed with Rob, 18 of them made it on the final cast. Joe Anglim and Yung "Woo" Hwang were the only exceptions. * Two potential contestants who were not chosen returned to the podcast during the season to recap episodes: Jim Rice in Episode 2 and Teresa "T-Bird" Cooper in Episode 5. * The Final 4 contestants of this season were made up of finalists in Miss Survivor 2015 and Mr. Survivor 2015. *For their winner picks, Rob chose Ciera Eastin (who went on to finish 10th), while Nicole chose Jeremy Collins (who went on to win, Nicole's 4th correct Survivor winner pick). * Many moments from this season's coverage were featured on the "Best of 2015 on Rob Has a Podcast" end of year podcast, including: **Debb Eaton urging Jeff Varner not to kill any octopi if he returns to Survivor in Varner's campaign interview **Keith Nale discussing living in Keithville in his campaign interview **Shane Powers discussing what draws him to want to play Survivor again in his "Survivor Funeral" podcast **Randy Bailey hanging up on Rob after he didn’t like the parody songs Rob played in the Episode 4 recap **Boston Rob on the psychology of Survivor in the Episode 13 recap **Mike Bloom discussing the prospects of the 5-piece puzzle returning for a 3rd chance in the Episode 13 voicemails podcast References External Links * Cambodia podcasts/blog posts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor Season